le katana
by votre nini
Summary: histoire sur la disparition de l'arme la plus puissante de la famille Soma et de l'arrivée de deux nouveaux daans la classe de Yuki, Kyo et Tohru... Quel lien y'a til entre ces deux fait ? Mystère ...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction de FRUITS BASKET

Il était trois heures du matin et Yuki ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Tous les autres habitants de la maison, eux, dormaient à point fermé : Shiguré au rez de chaussé et Tohru et Kyo ensemble dans la chambre du rouquin. Le rat regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, allongé sur son lit. Dehors, les étoiles brillaient et la lune, pleine cette nuit là, scintillait d'un éclat merveilleux. Tout était immobile, rien ne bougeait, pas même une feuille d'arbre secoué par une légère brise. Au moment où Yuki fermait les yeux en sentant le sommeil l'envahir, un bruit d'ailes à l'extérieur le dérangea. Il ouvra rapidement les yeux et eu le temps d'apercevoir le vol de plusieurs colombes. Il souffla : « Pff, pourquoi ais-je eu peur ? Ce ne sont que des oiseaux ! » se dit il intérieurement. Le garçon referma ses paupières. Malheureusement, il du les rouvrir deux minutes plus tard en entendant un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. « JE VAIS LUI APPRENDRE A NE PAS REVEILLER LES AUTRES A 3H DU MATIN A CET IMBECILE D'ECRIVAIN ! » maugréa il. En sortant de sa chambre, il cru entendre dehors le hurlement d'un loup. « Etrange…, pense le jeune homme, il n'y a pas de loups dans ce coin … »

Il descendit les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Devant l'entrée, il vit les empreintes d'un chien. « Shiguré ! » grogna Yuki. Mais en regardant de plus près, il fut convaincu de l'innocence de son oncle. Les traces qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient celles d'un loup. « De plus en plus étrange …, pensa le rat, bon, on verra ça plus tard, il faut que je dorme … » finit il dans un bâillement. Il remonta les escaliers en espérant pouvoir s'endormir une fois couché. Dommage pour lui, il croisa Tohru sur son chemin qui allait chercher un ver d'eau. Celle-ci, toujours en plein coltard, se mit à hurler en croyant se trouver en face du monstre de son cauchemar. Son cri réveilla le chat qui vint secourir sa belle. En voyant son cousin, il ne se retint pas et essaya de lui asséner un coup de pied en pleine figure. Yuki se baissa pour l'éviter et attrapa la cheville de Kyo au passage. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva par terre.

« -C'est pas du jeu ! vociféra Kyo, j'ai été réveillé en sursaut alors que toi, tu m'attendais de pied ferme depuis un moment, j'en suis sur ! Je te déteste sal rat !

-Je ne t'accorde pas assez d'importance pour venir t'attendre ! Je te casse la figure tout le long de la journée, pourquoi je devrais venir t'attendre ? » répondit l'autre cruellement.

Tohru choisi ce moment pour partir en larmes :

« -C'est ma faute ! hoqueta t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'aurais pas hurlé, cela ne serrait pas arrivé !

-Ne dit pas de bêtises ! murmura Kyo d'un ton doux. C'est normal de crier lorsqu'on est effrayé par un immonde RAT ! »ajouta t-il avant d'embrasser la jeune fille pour la faire taire.

Yuki jeta un regard noir à son cousin avant de filer dans sa chambre. Le fait de voir Kyo embrasser Tohru (se qui été très fréquent !) le mettait dans une humeur noir. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie car il aimait Tohru comme si elle était sa sœur, rien de plus. Non, il éprouvait plutôt de la tristesse, mêlé d'envie … « Depuis qu'elle lui a avoué ses sentiment, Kyo ne se transforme plus à son contact ! ragea Yuki, Pourquoi pas moi ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir serrer quelqu'un dans mes bras, et quelqu'un d'autre qu'un homme ou l'un des maudits ! »continua t-il en se remettant dans son lit.

« Ton tour viendra … » lui chuchota une voix à l'oreille. Le rat sourit, pensant déjà rêver, puis s'endormit aussi tôt.

Au matin, Tohru se leva en première pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle vit les traces de pattes, elle cria (encore ! elle fait que ça ! ¤¤ ). Les trois Soma de la maison accoururent directement.

« -Qui t'a fait du mal ? Dis le moi que je puisse lui casser la gueule ! fit le chat

-Que celui qui a fait ça se dénonce ! cria Tohru en montrant les traces du doigt.

-Shiguré ! lâcha le chat ( woua, le jeu de mot ! lol, non, C pas drôle, je C …)

-Ah, c'est pas moi ! se défendit l'écrivain raté (pas comme moi ! nan, jrigole, c'est trop prétentieux et je n'écri pa dune façon superbe …) Je suis pas sorti de ma chambre !

-De toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes empreintes, continua Yuki, ceux sont plutôt des empreintes de loup, je dirais …

-… Oui, tu as raison …, répondit son oncle. Bon, on l'y fait plus attention, Tohru va nettoyer et nous préparer un bon ptit déjeuner pas vraie jeune fille ?

- OUI CAPITAINE ! » rugit elle en faisant claquer ses talons.

Kyo rigola et attrapa sa chérie par la taille. Yuki se détourna en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi pas moi … »pensa t il de nouveau plus tard, sous la douche. Et par miss les milliers de gouttes d'eau qui lui dégoulinaient sur le corps, plusieurs étaient faites d'eaux salées… (Pour ceu qui a rien compri, Yuki pleur, les larmes sont faite do salé …)

Au lycée, Tohru, Kyo et Yuki découvrirent qu'ils avaient deux nouveaux dans leurs classes. Devant le tableau se tenait un jeune homme très grand et aux yeux marron, très calculateurs. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés cour qu'il avait enduit de gel pour faire des pics. Son visage affichait un beau sourire, mais il semblait à Yuki que ce sourire était simplement un masque et qu'il s'effaçait dès que le nouveau posé les yeux sur sa sœur. Celle-ci ne souriait pas du tout et baissait la tête quand son frère la regardait. « Elle se laisse dominer par lui, en déduisit Yuki, ce ne doit pas être la belle vie tous les jours ! » Il rapporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux roux extrêmement long qui lui tombaient sous les fesses, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs coiffé en une seule natte. Ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur émeraude, reflétaient une infinie tristesse. Mais lorsque le professeur lui demanda de se présenter, un feu envahissa ses prunelles vertes et elle parla d'une voie posée et enjouée :

« -Bonjour ! Mon nom est Mellissanne Mosouho et celui de mon frère est Nathaniel. Nous vivions il y a encore peu de temps en France, mais nous avons hérité d'un grand-père qui lui, vivait ici. Nous avons donc dû déménager… Voila … Je pense que c'est à peu près tout … finit elle sur un ton un peu moins enflammé.

-Très bien, et bien, allez vous asseoir, nous allons commencer le cour » ordonna le professeur.

Mellissanne et son frère se dirigèrent ver les seuls places libre, à côté et derrière Yuki. La nouvelle s'installa à gauche de celui-ci et Nathaniel dans son dos. Après dix minutes, le rat essaya d'engager la conversation avec sa nouvelle voisine.

« -Salut, moi c'est …

-Yuki… Je sais … »coupa t elle.

Le garçon, surpris, marqua une pause.

« -Comment connais tu mon nom ? voulu t il savoir.

Mellissanne ne répondit pas et regarda dans la direction de son frère. En s'apercevant qu'il avait les yeux braqué sur elle, elle ferma les siens et s'immobilisa. Yuki l'observa un long moment et finit par se lasser. Mais au moment où il allait reporter son regard sur le professeur, il vit Mellissanne s'emparer de son crayon à papier. Elle dessina avec des gestes saccadés, mais elle ne fit aucune rature. Le garçon regarda la figure de la jeune fille, pensant y découvrir une concentration extrême. Il fût surpris d'y voir des yeux clos et une expression neutre, comme si elle dormait. Il regarda à nouveau le dessin qui avait bien avancé. Il représentait une énorme pleine lune, avec toutes ses mers et ses cratères. En dessous se trouvait un katana plein de gravures et de pierres précieuses, en position verticale, centré sur la feuille. Des deux cotés de l'arme se trouvaient deux têtes de loups en profil, le museau vers le katana. La lune, l'arme et les canidés étaient les principales formes du dessin, mais Mellissanne avait aussi ajouté des sapins dans le fond, des étoiles dans le ciel représentant les douze animaux du zodiac, et toute sortes d'ombres. Yuki se trouvait en extase devant cet œuvre lorsque soudain, le crayon cessa de tracer. Le rat regarda sa voisine. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et paraissait terrifié par son dessin. Mellissanne regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Yuki eu la bonne idée de détourner les yeux juste à temps pour ne pas être repéré et la jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait vu dessiner. Elle souffla, rassurée. Au même moment, la fin du cours sonna. Mellissanne plia son dessin, se leva et le jeta avant de quitter la salle. Yuki attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour pouvoir le récupérer dans la poubelle. Ensuite, il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autre avant le cours suivant.

Au milieu du cours de mathématiques, pendant que les élèves discutaient entre eux (il faut savoir que leur prof n'a aucune autorité …) Yuki reçu un mot ; il le lut à voix basse : « Alors stupide rat, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil la nouvelle ? signé Kyo ». Le jeune homme fulmina « Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ! » pensa t-il. Puis il écrivit « La ferme Baka neko ! D'abord, tu racontes que des conneries, et de même si c'était vrai, ce ne serait pas tes affaires ! Alors emmerde quelqu'un d'autre ! » Une fois cela écrit, il le fit passer par quatre personnes avant qu'il n'arrive à Kyo. Lorsque ce dernier lu la réponse, un sourire mauvais s'étala sur son visage. En le voyant, Yuki leva les yeux au ciel…

Plus tard, à l'heure du repas, il trouva Mellissanne seule à une table. En vérifiant que son maudit cousin ne se tenait pas dans les parages, il s'avança :

« - Euh, Mellissanne ?

- C'est moi…répondit-elle.

- Euh, est que je peux m'asseoir à la table ? demanda Yuki.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite et il prit cela pour un non. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand elle dit :

« - Et bien Yuki ? Où vas-tu ? Tu ne veux donc plus t'asseoir avec moi ? »

Le garçon se retourna et se trouva en face d'un merveilleux sourire.

« - Euh…Bien sur que si ! béguailla t-il

- Et bien viens ! Je ne vais pas te manger tout de même ! _(Même si il est à croqué !lol)_ l'encouragea la jeune fille.

Yuki vérifia une dernière fois si Kyo était dans le coin, et ne le voyant pas, il s'installa en face de la nouvelle.

« - Ton frère ne mange pas avec toi ? voulu savoir le garçon.

- Oh, il est parti après le dernier cours, je le verré ce soir…répondit-elle en faisant les dos rond.

- Et sinon, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant qu'elle n'aimait pas trop parler de son frère, la France, c'est un beau pays ? »

Le visage de la nouvelle s'illumina et elle releva la tête :

« - La France est géniale ! J'ai tout adoré là-bas : l'histoire du pays qui est très riche, la production du vin, du fromage et du pain (la baguette de pain est un produit typiquement français) l'accueil des habitants…Tout est géniale, sauf un truc que j'ai pas trop compris… la politique ! plaisanta t-elle

- Dis moi Mellissanne…

- Tu peux m'appeler Mel, coupa la jeune fille.

- D'accord…, fit Yuki hésitant après cette familiarisation soudaine. Tes amis en France ne vont pas te manquer ?

- …Quels amis ? demanda Mellissanne en plaisantant. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amis…continua t-elle. Si tu veux la vérité, tu es bien la première personne avec qui je discute librement !

- Parce que Nathaniel n'est pas là…ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Yuki.

- Oui…parce que mon frère n'est pas là… » répéta Mel

Il y eu un long silence pesant que le jeune homme finit par rompre :

- Mel, si tu n'as jamais eu de vrai amis veux-tu que je sois ton premier ami ? demanda t-il.

- Oh ! Tu veux bien ? _(je sais c'est un peu nié...)_

- Par contre, les vrais amis se disent TOUJOURS la vérité, tu es prête à ne pas me mentir ? »

Mellissanne fit la moue et paru gêné un petit moment.

« - D'accord, si il faut faire ça pour être ami…

- Merci Mel ! » fit simplement Yuki en souriant.

Quelque chose frôla les jambes du garçon, mais celui-ci était tellement absorbé par l e sourire que lui rendait son amie qu'il ne remarqua pas le chat qui s'éloignait.

« - Oh, je pense que nous devrions nous dépêcher, les cours vont reprendre ! » annonça al nouvelle.

Yuki était heureux de pouvoir être l'ami de Mellissanne mais il se réjouissa trop vite car une fois en cours, Mel ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Cela le rendit triste mais il savait que la raison en était que son frère était de retour. Il en fut un peu triste, mais c'était comme ça… Le soir, Yuki quitta le lycée en traînant des pieds.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, le jeune homme fut surpris par une voix :

« - Youhou ! Mon Yuki d'amour ! »

Le garçon se stoppa net. « Oh non, pas lui ! Par pitié ! » supplia t-il en lui-même.

Apparemment, ses prières ne furent pas entendues car un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blanc se précipita sur lui.

« - Oh mon frère chéri s'est trouvé une amoureuse ! s'écria Ayamé.

- Quoi ! hoqueta le rat. Qui t'as dit des conneries pareilles ? se fâcha t –il.

- C'est Kyo et Tohru qui m'ont dit ça ! répondit-il joyeusement, et je suis content que tu découvre enfin ce sentiments si beau et pure qu'est l'amour ! ajouta le serpent en faisant de grand geste.

- Arrête Ayamé, tu me soul avec tes conneries ! » lâcha Yuki.

L'homme cessa de bondir dans tous les sens pendant dix secondes et recommença

« - Dis, dis ! Tu me la présenteras ta copine ?

- JE N'AIS PAS DE PETITE COPINE ! hurla le jeune homme.

- Ah bon ? fit Tohru, qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. Pourtant, j'ai trouvé que tu regardais bizarrement la nouvelle, mais bon, je me trompe peut-être…continua t-elle sur un ton innocent.

- Mais qu'es que tu vas inventer ! s'écria t-il, furieux.

- Tiens, Yuki chéri, c'est toi qui as dessiné ça ? voulu savoir son frère en brandissant une feuille qu'il avait trouvée dans le sac du rat.

- Tu n'as pas à fouiller dans mon sac ! cria t-il en essayant de récupérer le dessin de Mellissanne.

- C 'est bizarre…murmura l'homme maintenant absorbé par le croquis que par son frère _(c'est très rare !lol)_ J'ai l'impression de reconnaître …Mais oui ! C'est bien…

- Le Katana familiale ! hurla la voix de Shiguré dans la pièce d'à côté. Il a été volé ! Sacrilège ! »

Ayamé et Tohru coururent voir le chien et Yuki eut le temps de ranger le dessin à l'abri dans la poche intérieur de sa chemise (près de son cœur_ Que c'est romantique ! nan, je rigole, c'est des bêtises …Quelqu'un aurai le numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique ? C'est pour moi au cas ou je continuerai à délirer) _

« - Qu'es qu'il se passe ? demandait Tohru quand le rat arriva dans la chambre de Shiguré.

- Le Katana de la famille a été volé cette nuit pleurnicha ce dernier.

- J'ai bien entendu ? demanda Kyo qui descendit du toit. Le Katana a été volé ?

- C'est mauvais signe…grogna Ayamé soudain sérieux _(pour la première fois de sa vie ! lol)_

- Euh…fit Soushi _( c'est Tohru)_ tout rouge, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- L'objet le plus important de la famille a été volé expliqua l'écrivain.

- Pfff ! souffla la fille, c'est pas grave ! C'est qu'un vieux bibelot non ? »

Les trois membres de la famille Soma la regardèrent sombrement « je crois que je viens encore de dire la boulette_ (de riz ! Ahaha ! le jeu de mot a 2 balles et demie ! mdr…)_ du siècle… » pensa t-elle.

- Tohru… dit gentiment Kyo, ce…vieux bibelot est sensé posséder assez de pouvoir pour contrôler les 12 maudits, ainsi que le chat…

- Alors pourquoi est qu'il était dans la chambre de Shiguré et pas entre les mains d'Akito ? voulu savoir Soushi.

- Là, n'est pas la question ! » râla Shiguré.

Tohru pencha la tête sur le côté._ (vous savez comme les bébés chiots lorsque quelque chose les intrigues ou qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que leur raconte leur maître)._

« - Je l'ai volé quand j'ai quitté le manoir des Soma et Akito n'a rien dit car il ne croit pas que le Katana puisse lui être utile pour nous diriger. Voilà ! Tu es satisfaite de la réponse mademoiselle je veux tout savoir ? » se fâcha le cousin de Yuki.

Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'annonce du vol du Katana.

« - Je vais me coucher, indiqua t-il.

- Quoi ! fit son frère. Mais on n'a pas résolu l'affaire du Katana, on n'a pas encore mangé et surtout, tu ne m'as pas encore parler de te petite amie…

- Ayamé, je n'ai pas de petite amie ! répliqua Yuki

- Encore heureux… » lâcha Kyo

Son cousin lui décocha un sale regard.

« - Je vais me coucher » répéta t-il avant de s'exécuter.

« Etrange coïncidence, railla Yuki que le Katana soit volé un soir de pleine lune par un loup et que l'on retrouve ces trois éléments sur le dessin ! De plus, après l'avoir dessinée, elle paraissait avoir peur que quelqu'un l'ai vu faire ! »

Le jeune homme regardait le dessin de Mel et se rappelait son sourire à l'heure du repas. « Pourtant…hésita t-il a se dire, je suis sur qu'elle ne ME veut pas de mal…Je suis sure qu'elle ne nous veux pas de mal… ». Il se coucha sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. « Elle est si belle…souffla le rat. Es que les coups de foudre existent ? » se demanda t-il, avant de se mettre une grande baffe. « Je ne dois pas tomber amoureux ! s'efforça t-il à dire. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans les bras sans. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans les bras sans me transformer me ferra trop de mal ! Je ne dois pas devenir amoureux ! » Sur cette pensée, il s'ombra dans un sommeil peuplé d'un Kyo se moquant de lui, d'une Tohru toujours aussi stupide ; d'un Ayamé embêtant ; d'un Shiguré pleurant pour son Katana et du merveilleux sourire d'un ange au physique de Mel…

Le matin, Yuki se leva avant tout le monde pour ne pas subir les moqueries de son cousin. Il prit une douche rapidement et sortit dans le jardin pour s'occuper de son potager avant de se rendre au lycée. Il y trouva Kyo.

« - Je parie que tu t'es le vé plutôt pour m'éviter, c'est ça ? lui fit-il

- Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ? répondit Yuki.

- Oh, simplement pour que je ne te parle pas de ta nouvelle amie !

- Mellissanne n'est pas ma petite amie ! lui dit-il

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit Kyo. Elle est simplement ton amie…ajouta t-il perfidement.

- Qu'es que tu veux dire ? dit Yuki en commençant à comprendre.

- Dit moi cousin, elle t'a dit la vérité a propos de sa vrai nature et sur le rôle de son frère ?

- Tu…tu étais sous la table ! lâcha le rat, livide.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! » répliqua Kyo. Visiblement il jouait au chat et à la sourie_ ( woua ! un autre jeu de mot !)_ et il adorait voir le rat coincé.

«- Mais de quoi tu parle ! se fâcha finalement Yuki. Après le repas, elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole ! » avoua le jeune homme.

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son cousin qui avait baissé sa garde. Ce dernier tomba à terre sans réagir. Le rouquin se plaqua contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - J'ai suivi Mellissanne et son frère hier soir et il se trouve qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment la sœur de Nathaniel et que celui-ci l'ai obligé à voler le Katana. Il veut s'en servir pour nous contrôler…

- Je crois que j'avais déjà compris que le voleur voulait nous contrôler espèce d'idiot ! cracha Yuki.

- Mais pas seulement nous, très cher cousin ! Il veut les pleins pouvoir sur sa soit disant sœur ! Il veut contrôler Mellissanne, la dernière des maudits !

Les paroles de Kyo l'assumèrent. La dernière des maudits était censée être la personne la plus importante. Elle pouvait dialoguer avec les animaux du zodiac ainsi qu'avec les autres, mais aussi lire dans les pensées et voir les âmes des personnes qu'elle voyait. « Si Kyo dit vrai, songea le rat, cela explique le fait qu'elle connaissait mon nom avant que je ne lui parle et qu'elle craigne autant Nathaniel ». Mais le chat le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Ce que je vais te dire me fait très mal, alors écoute bien, je le répéterai pas deux fois ! Tu dois sauver Mellissanne pour le bien de tous, qui sait ce que compte faire Nathaniel avec le Katana. Et une fois que tu nous auras sauvé tous les maudits, tu pourras enfin réaliser ton rêve…ajouta t-il en faisant une grimace.

- Quel rêve ?

- Pouvoir enfin serrer quelqu'un contre toi…Je le sais, depuis que je suis avec Tohru, tu fais que dire ça dans ton sommeil…

Yuki resta par terre encore un long moment après le départ de son cousin. Il réfléchissait à tout ce q'il lui avait dit en se répétant que ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Lorsqu'il se releva, il aperçut entre les arbres Kyo et Tohru en partance pour le lycée. La sourie décida donc de se dépêcher à les rejoindre.

« - Oh Yuki ! fit la cruche, euh je veux dire Tohru Je m'inquiétais, nous ne t'avons pas vu au petit déjeuner !

- Il ne fallait pas… dit-il en guise de remerciement.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? Qu'es qu'il y a ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

- Laisse le chérie, il pense…répondit Kyo en voyant que Yuki ne répondait pas.

-Oh…fit Tohru, admirative _(vous savez le genre de « OH ! » où vous comprenez que la personne qui la dit pige rien a ce que vous venais de dire !)_ Et à quoi tu penses ?

- …

- Alors à qui tu penses ! » se reprit-elle. Yuki se retourna violemment vers elle, les joues d'une zoulie couleur rouge pompier.

« - Je parie que tu pense à la nouvelle ! cria de joie boulette de riz _(comme quoi des fois elle est pas si conne !) _

- Qu'es qu'il te fait dire ça ma puce, demanda un Kyo souriant (de voir que sa copine n'est pas si conne qu'il le croyait)

- Ben…lâcha Tohru pensive (pensive ? J'ai écris pensive ? C'est pas possible ! Tohru qui réfléchi, c'est un miracle !) je sais pas ! finit elle tout sourire. Peut-être parce qu'il devient tout rouge quand on dit « Mellissanne » _(Un Yuki rouge_ _extincteur ! Hein !) _ou qu'il manque de s'étranglé quand on dit « Yuki aime Mellissanne » _(Un Yuki s'étouffant ! Hein !)_ ou qu'il…

- Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon ! coupa Kyo, sauvant par ainsi la vie de Yuki. On est arrivé au Lycée…ajouta t-il.

- Chouette ! cria Tohru Faut que je trouve Saki et Arisa pour leur dire que Yuki est am… (la boulette de riz venant de se faire bâillonné par son cher et tendre Kyo, elle ne peut malheureusement finir sa phrase...

- Kyo ! Je peux te parler une minute ? » voulu savoir Yuki.

Le chat le regarda, suspicieux, mais s'avança tout de même.

« - Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es soudain si gentil avec moi…

Le requin réfléchissa à la question avant de répondre :

« - Ta priorité est de récupérer le Katana des mains de Nathaniel et sauvé les maudits…Donc, il vaut mieux pour moi que je t'aide en évitant de vouloir constamment de te défier, tu ne crois pas ?

- …Si, c'est juste…remarqua le rat.

- Et puis, je connais le sentiment que tu éprouve pour Mellissanne …D'ailleurs, heureusement que mon maître m'a enlevé mon bracelet pour que Tohru me voit sous ma vrai forme…Son amour pour moi a était bénéfique ! Disparu ce gouffre en moi rempli de doute, de tristesse et d'horreur…s'emporta le chat, bonjour le bonheur de voir sourire Tohru au levé du jour ! Je sais, c'est une nouille, mais une nouille attentionné, pleine de…

- Désolé de couper ton si beau monologue, Kyo, mais je crois que j'ai saisi ce que tu voulais dire. Et en plus, on est retard de 5 minutes…


	2. Chapter 2

The cat fut frappé de stupeur. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car il se mit à hurler en coursant le rat.

« -T'aurais pas pu le dire avant !!! A cause de temps, on a loupé cinq minutes du cours de sport !!! beugla il

- Euh … Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu devais être plus sympas avec moi ? » plaisanta Yuki.

En sport, ils découvrirent qu'ils faisaient gym. Kyo râla en disant que ce n'était qu'un sport de fille et Saki lui envoya une décharge de mauvaises ondes en pleine figure. En attendant, Yuki arriva à approcher une Mel dans son coin, mais souriante.

« -Euh … Bonjour Mellissanne …

-Oh ! Bonjour Yuki !!! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que pour toi, je suis « Mel » ?

-Désolé, répondit le garçon, tout timide. Mais comme hier après-midi, on n'a pas trop parlé, je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être oublié …

-Ne t'excuses pas, c'est ma faute … Je n'ai pas osé t'adresser la parole à cause de …

-Nathaniel. Il te fait si peur que ça ??

- …

-Pourquoi n'est il pas là aujourd'hui ?

-Il est très malade, répondit Mellissanne d'une voie plus enjouée qu'elle ne voulait. Il ne pourra pas revenir avant un certain temps, je pense … »

Yuki réfléchi à ces paroles « Bien sur !!! Dans la légende, il est écrit que si une personne autre que de la famille Soma cherche à utiliser le katanna, elle y parviendra après un énorme épuisement physique … Nathaniel a cherché à utiliser l'arme hier soir !! » Il reporta sono attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui.

« -Tu es heureuse ?

-… De quoi ?

-Que ton frère soit (atrocement ! lol) malade. »

Mellissanne fit la moue.

« -On est bien amis tous les deux ? demanda la sourie.

-Bien sur !! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour savoir si tu allé répondre sincèrement aux questions que je veux te poser …

-… Oui, d'accord … Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Est-ce que … »

Soudainement, Mel fut appelé pour passer à la poutre et elle s'éclipsa, évitant ainsi l'interrogatoire.

« -Alors, tu lui a parlé ? questionna Kyo à l'heure suivante.

-Non … Enfin, oui, mais rien d'important … répondit son cousin.

-Va falloir que tu t'y mettes Roméo !! fit le chat en lui mettant un coup de coude. Sinon, c'est Tohru qui va la mettre au courent !!

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais de ce que tu ressens Data !!!

-Euh … Je croyais que je devais d'abord voir pour le katanna ??? Ce n'est pas la priorité ?

- … Tu as raison, mais …

-KYO ET YUKI SOMA !!! STOPPEZ IMMEDIATEMENT CE BAVARDAGE !!! »hurla le professeur de français.

Deux heures plus tard, à l'heure du repas, la souris chercha des yeux Mellissanne, mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il s'assit donc seul pour manger. « Je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire ce que je ressens, même une fois le katanna retrouvé. Et ce n'est pas sur que j'arrive à le récupérer !! » se désolait-il. Mais soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées par la jeune fille qui lui causait autant de soucis.

« -J'ai rencontré ton fan-club Prince Yuki !!! plaisanta Mel. Elles sont gentilles … quoiqu'un peu casse-pieds !!! Elles voulaient absolument que je te laisse tranquille, ou que je rentre dans leur club !!!

-Et qu'est ce que tu leur as répondu ? voulu savoir le garçon.

-Je leur ai dit d'aller se faire voir, et de ne plus me déranger ! J'ai aussi dit que cela ne se fait pas de ne plus fréquenter un ami simplement parce que des filles stupides me le demande !! Quand elles ont su qu'on est amis, elles ont crié à la sorcellerie !!! Ah, c'était vraiment trop drôle, tu aurais dû voir ça !!! »

Il y eu un long temps de silence entre eux, seulement troublé par les papotages des autres lycéens.

« -Mel, je …

-Je sais, je sais. Tu voulais me poser des questions et je suis là pour y répondre ! »coupa t-elle gentiment en souriant.

Yuki n'arrivait plus à parler. Il déglutit et ouvrit la bouche. Rien n'en sorti. Le jeune homme n'avait en tête que le merveilleux sourire de Mellissanne. Celle-ci, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

«- Non, rien … Mel, je voudrais savoir si tu as des passe-temps ? fit il innocemment.

-J'adore m'occuper d'animaux en tout genre … et lire aussi !! J'adore lire !!!

-Tu aimes dessiner ?

-Non, pas vraiment !! dit elle avec un rire un peu crispé. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très doué !! j'ai toujours dessiné comme un manche …

-Oh Mel … soupira Yuki. Tu me désole de me dire des mensonges, ajouta t-il en sortant le dessin. Si ça, c'est dessiner comme un manche !!! …Je croyais pourtant que nous étions amis et que nous devions nous dire la vérité … »

Mellissanne, reconnaissant son dessin, commença à s'affoler.

« -Yuki !!! Tu n'aurais pas dû !! Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de nos affaires !!! Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais si mon frère apprend que tu as ce dessin !!

-Nathaniel n'est pas ton frère !! lâcha t-il malencontreusement.

-Que … hoqueta t-elle, pétrifiée. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça !?! »

Mais Yuki ne répondit pas. Trop d'idées et d'amer pensées trottaient dans sa tête. Il préféra se lever de table et s'éloigner de la fille qu'il aimait. Celle-ci se leva également et lui coura après.

« -Yuki !! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas !!

-Mel !!! Ne me prend pas pour un con !!! cria le jeune homme. Tu sais ce qui ne va pas … tu sais QUI JE SUIS !! »finit il en haussant encore la voie.

Mellissanne le regarda longuement avant de souffler, et d'avouer :

« -Tu as raison, je sais qui tu es … Mais cela ne me fait pas peur ; et …

-Bien sur que tu n'as pas peur !! s'emporta le rat. Tu vis avec le sort des maudits depuis ta naissance !!

-Ah. s'étonna la jeune fille. Tu sais donc que je suis la dernière maudite … Mais je ne parlais pas de ça … Je disais que je n'avais pas peur que tu cherche à récupérer le katanna de Nathaniel …

-Ce n'est pas celui de Nathaniel !! coupa Yuki. C'est celui du clan Soma !!

-Oui. Tu as raison. » répondit Mellissanne en baissant la tête.

Encore un long silence.

« -Sais tu au moins ce qu'il compte faire avec ? questionna la souris.

-Euh … Non, je ne sais pas … il ne me l'a pas dit … marmonna t-elle en rougissant.

-J'en étais sur !! cracha Yuki. Il veut s'en servir pour contrôler les maudits … Et surtout toi et ton pouvoir !!

-Mon … mon pouvoir ? fit timidement Mel.

-Ton pouvoir. répéta t-il. Celui qui te permet de lire dans les pensées et de connaître tout sur les personnes qui se tiennent devant toi. Ainsi que parler avec les animaux, mais ton frère doit sûrement se foutre pas mal de cette capacité … expliqua le rat. Avec ton pouvoir et les 12 (+le chat) entre ses mains, je suis sur qu'il pourra arnaquer les plus grands de ce monde pour devenir le plus riche d'entre eux !! » (ndlr : alala, tjrs C plan de fou a lié voulant devenir maître du monde !! pff, on vit dans un monde de cupide, C mon avis …)

Mellissanne prit peur.

« -Mais …mais !!! … Je ne peux pas le récupérer !! fit elle presque en pleurant. J'ai … Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire mais … J'ai parléaveclekatanna !!dit Mel le plus vite possible.

-Que … Quoi ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris …

-J'ai parlé avec le katanna … répéta t-elle plus lentement. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus de lui et qu'il devait rester avec Nathaniel … Il m'a répondu, dans ma tête hein !!! il a dit qu'il ferait ce que je lui ordonnais car il s'inclinait devant mon pouvoir …

-Il faut donc que tu retourne le voir et que tu lui ordonne de revenir dans le manoir Soma … proposa Yuki posément.

-Mais c'est impossible !! hurla t-elle presque. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devrait plus JAMAIS m'écouter et comme c'était un ordre, il le ferra !! Je n'ai plus prise sur lui ! »! conclu la jeune fille en larme.

Il y eu encore un long silence pesant.

« -Il faut trouver une solution … murmura t-il.

-JE doit trouver une solution … reprit Mellissanne. Je t'ai mis dans ce problème, ainsi que les autres membres de ta famille, et moi-même. Je dois arrêter Nathaniel. »

Yuki la regarda et lui sourit gentiment avant de s'éloigner.

Le soir, il apprit qu'ils mangeraient avec d'autres maudits le lendemain. Tohru était ravie de pouvoir encore mettre ses talents de cuisinière en avant et même Kyo y mettait du sien. Effectivement, il avait promit qu'il s'efforcerait de manger les échalotes et les poireaux. (ndlr : Il fait beaucoup d'effort pour sa boulette de riz !! lol)

Shiguré, quand à lui, s'était enfermé dans son bureau et pensait à la même chose que Yuki, qui lui était dehors : le katanna. Pendant que son cousin réfléchissait à l'endroit où pouvait bien être l'arme, Yuki, lui, ne trouvait pas comment le récupérer. Il écartait toutes ses idées, car à chaque fois, il avait besoin de Mellissanne. et il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'implique dans cette histoire. « Qu'est ce que je vais faire !! » hurla t il au loin. Mais seul le silence d'une nuit d'été lui répondit. « Rien … » pensa t-il. « Je ne ferrais rien. Elle a raison. Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous sauver de Nathaniel … »

Lorsqu'il arriva au lycée le lendemain, Mel se précipita sur lui.

« -Yuki !!! Je croie avoir trouvé la solution !!! lui dit elle, toute excitée.

-A oui ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Si c'est quelque chose de trop dangereux, je te préviens, je ferrais tout pour t'en empêcher !!

-Oh non !! Je suis sur que ça va te plaire !! répondit Mel en rigolant. Viens, on va à l'écart … »

Yuki suivi donc Mellissanne dans un coin sombre de la cours.

« -Alors ? C'est quoi ton plan ? questionna t-il.

-Il faut … il faut …, hésita la jeune fille. Il faut que … que tu m'embrasses !!

-Qu … quoi !?!?!?! lâcha Yuki vachement surpris par ce « plan » (ndlr : quoiqu'il lui plait bien quand même !!) Tu peux répéter ?!

-Il faut que tu m'embrasses ! insista t-elle, toute rouge. Laisse-moi t'expliquer … Je me suis dis qu'il faut que tu ailles récupérer le katanna …

-Pourquoi moi ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le baiser ? (ndlr : Décidément, il n'a plus que cette idée à l'esprit !!! Quel obsédé !! lol, nan, je déconne …)

-Mais attend ! J'ai pas finis ! Je ne peux pas le récupérer moi-même car il me reconnaîtrait et m'interdirait de le prendre, puisque je lui ai clairement dis que je ne veux plus jamais le voir …

-Et ?

-Et tu entres en action. ajouta t-elle. Il te faudra mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole et j'ai pensé que si … si on s'embrassé, je pourrais te passer mon pouvoir …

-Tu … Ton plan est génial … souffla Yuki.

-Je savais qu'il te plairait !!! fit Mellissanne, folle de joie.

-Attention !! essaya t-il de prévenir. Je ne veux pas te dire oui si tu penses que j'accepte seulement pour t'embrasser !!!

-Mais oui, mais oui … répondit Mel, légèrement moqueuse. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas, et après avoir reprit le katanna, on ne se parlera plus jamais !! »

En entendant le ton qu'elle avait employé pour dire ça, il comprit qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi et que ces paroles étaient totalement fausses. Yuki en fut très heureux.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent mettre leur plan en vigueur à l'instant même car déjà la sonnerie annonçait le début des cours.

« -Bon … on verra ça … a midi ? demanda timidement la lycéenne.

-Oui … d'accord … » répondit le garçon, encore plus rouge qu'elle.

Ils se séparèrent donc car c'était l'heure du cours de cuisine pour elle et de mécanique pour lui.

A la pause du repas, les deux amis eurent une surprise de taille ; Nathaniel était de retour. En effet, il était là, attendant sa « soi-disant » sœur de pied ferme. Elle s'assit à la même table que lui, comme si de rien n'était.

« -Tu me passera tes notes, il faut que je rattrape … lui dit il sur un ton quelque peu agressif.

-Je te les passeraient ce soir à la maison … » lui répondit elle en hésitant.

Elle regarda Yuki d'une façon si suppliante qu'elle lui faillit faire couler des larmes. En voyant cela, Nathaniel lui lança :

« -Et toi !! Yuki Soma !!! Pourquoi tu regardes ma sœur comme ça ?! Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ??

-Mellissanne n'est pas … »

Il aller lui dire qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, mais un regard de la part de la jeune fille l'en dissuada.

« -Elle n'est pas ta propriété privée !! Si je veux la regarder, j'en ai tous les droits !!

-J'espère que tu ne t'amuse pas à lui tourner autour, sinon, tu aura affaire à moi !! » annonça Nathaniel.

« Plus tôt que tu ne le pense, crétin !! » hurla Yuki dans son fort intérieur. Mellissanne, qui avait la faculté de lire dans les pensées, se mit à sourire dans le dos de son « frère ». Le rat la vit faire et en fut content. Il s'éloigna donc de la table des Mosouho pour aller manger tout seul au fond de la cour, mais avec le léger sourire de Mel encore affiché devant ses yeux.

Plus tard, en cours d'histoire, Yuki reçut un mot de la part de la jeune fille. « Je suis désolée mais je crois que l'on va devoir laisser tomber notre plan, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve contre Nathaniel ! Je suis désolée, j'aurais tellement aimée … » Ces mots, il eu dû mal à les déchiffrer car quelques larmes avaient brouillés l'écriture. La souris lui répondit « Ne dis pas de bêtise ! (ndlr : J'ai l'impression qu'il a TRES envi de mettre en fonction le plan !!! lol XD) Tu préfères que Nathaniel t'utilise pour devenir riche et qu'il puisse utiliser les maudits ? »

Lorsque Mellissanne lut ses mots, elle regarda Yuki et lui fit non de la tête. Le garçon fut rassuré : le plan était toujours bon, seulement retardé …

Après les cours, lui, Thoru et Kyo se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour pouvoir se préparer à l'arrivée des invités. De ces derniers, Hatsuharu et Rin furent les premiers.

« -BONSOIR !!! s'écria boulette de riz (ndlr : pour l'occasion, elle est habillé dans une robe qu'Ayamé lui a confectionné … Style petite princesse sucre d'orge … lol)

-Salut !! »répondirent les deux amoureux.

Rin était superbe dans sa robe pourpre et sa queue de cheval. Haru la tenait par la taille. Yuki fût surpris de voir son cousin le bœuf porter un costume. Il était très élégant.

« -On est parti plus tôt de peur de se perdre … explique Rin. Mais en fait, il se trouve qu'Haru pourrait venir chez vous les yeux fermés !! plaisante t-elle. Du coup, nous sommes un peu en avance …

-Effectivement !!! fit Shiguré. Il n'est que six heure et demie !!! Le repas n'est pas encore près !!

-Si !! Il est finit depuis près d'une heure, monsieur Shiguré !!! répondit boulette de riz.

-Bon, alors … Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hatsuharu.

-Entrez, proposa Yuki. On peut faire une partie de domino en attendant les autres … »

Une heure trente plus tard, Hiro et Kisa arrivèrent, accompagnés de Momiji, Kagura, Ayamé et Hatori.

« -Salut tout le monde !! dit joyeusement Kisa, dans l'entrée.

-Salut … lâcha moins joyeusement Hiro.

-Où est Tohru ? voulu savoir la tigresse.

-JE SUIS LA MA PETITE KISA !!!!!!!!!!!!! » cria l'onigri depuis la salle principale.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans la même pièce et Tohru serra très fort Kisa dans ses bras. Hiro se fâcha et voulu frapper la cruch…euh, la boulette de riz dans les côtes, car il supportait toujours mal que son amie la préfère à lui. Malheureusement, le tigre se fâcha elle aussi :

« -Hiro !!! Tu te calmes tout de suite !!! Je t'avais dit que je voulais bien sortir avec toi, mais que tu devais arrêter IMPERATIVEMENT d'être si jaloux !!

-Oui … Promis, j'arrête !! fit le mouton.

-Que … Quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble ?? demanda Kyo.

-Oui !! annonça la jeune fille. Je voulais vous le dire autrement, mais …

-Mais c'est génial !!!!!! s'emporta Tohru. Comme ça, on est tous en couple !!!

-Hein ?? firent toutes les autres personnes présentes.

-Ben oui !!! répondit elle innocemment. Kyo est avec moi, Kisa avec Hiro, Rin avec Haru …

-Et Hatori ? coupa Hatsuharu.

-Akito est bien une fille, non ? »

Tout le monde la regarda, surpris par sa déduction, puis se retournèrent vers le médecin. En voyant les légères rougeurs sur ses joues, ils surent tous qu'elle avait vu juste.

Mais déjà, Tohru continuait :

« -Kagura est avec Momiji (ndlr : ben quoi !! Ce n'est pas plus choquant que Haru et Rin !! lol) et Shiguré avec Ayamé !!

-Et Yuki ? questionna le lapin.

-Il est avec la nouvelle, Mellissanne !! leur apprit elle.

-Je ne suis PAS avec elle !!! cria Yuki lorsque tout le monde le regarda en souriant.

-… D'accord, tu ne sors pas encore avec elle, mais ça ne va pas tarder !! » rigola l'onigri.

Le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le long du dîner, le rat regarda les couples s'embrasser et se peloter en se demandant si il avait accepté le plan de Mel seulement pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. En voyant Rin et Haru se regarder amoureusement, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être avec Mellissanne. En se rappelant son sourire si beau, son cœur se serra jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il s'excusa aux près des autres et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur, sur le bureau, il trouva une adresse gribouillée par la main du chat, sur un postit. « 6 rue de la Bruyère ». Yuki ne douta pas une seconde, il savait déjà qui vivait dans cette maison.


End file.
